Recently, a mobile communication device such as a cellular phone is widely used. In addition, thereto, a technology for positioning a person having a cellular phone by using a mobile communication terminal is generalized.
In the case that a woman or old and feeble person gets on a taxi or enters into a certain strange building, the person may feel certain insecurity, but a proper security counteraction is not obtained. In this case, the person may have a gas gun, etc. However, the above method may not be a proper counteraction.